50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayo Technology (She Wants It) ft. Justin Timberlake
Something special, unforgettable 50 Cent(Cent)Justin(Tin) Timbaland(Land)God damn(Damn) She, she, she want it, I want to give it to herShe know that it's right here for herI want to see you break it downI'm ballin', throw'n money around She work it girl, she work the poleShe break it down, she take it lowShe fine as hell, she about the doughShe doing her thing out on the floor Her money, money, she makin', makin'Look at the way she shakin', shakin'Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste itHave you lustin' for her, go crazy face it Now don't stop, get it, get itThe way she shakin' make you want to hit itThink she double jointed from the way she splittedGot you're head fucked up from the way she did it She's so much more than you're used toShe knows just how to move to seduce youShe gone do the right thing and touch the right spotShe'll dance in your lap till you're ready to pop She always ready, when you want it she want itLike a nympho, the info, I show you where to meet herOn the late night till daylight the club jumpin'If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want Baby, this a new age, you're like my new crazeLet's get together, maybe we can start a new phaseThe smoke's got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice, babyWhy don't you come over here? You got me saying Ayo, I'm tired of using technologyWhy don't you sit down on top of me?Ayo, I'm tired of using technologyI need you right in front of me Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants itOoh, she wants it, uh uh(So)I got to give it to her Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants itOoh, she wants it, uh uh(So)I got to give it to her Your hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell youYour hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell you Your hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell youYour hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell you Got a thing for that thing she gotThe way she make it tick, the way she make it popMake it rain for us so she don't stopI ain't got to move, I can sit and watch In her fantasy, there's plain to seeJust how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soakin'All into my set sheets When she ready to ride, I'm ready to rollI'll be in this bitch till the club closeWhat should I do? One thing on all foursNow that that shit should be against the law From side to side, let the ride, break it down(Down, down)You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all aroundDifferent style, different move, damn I like the way you moveGirl, you got me thinkin' about all the things I do to you Let's get it poppin' shorty, we can switch positionsFrom the couch to the counters in my kitchenBaby talk to me Baby, this a new age, you're like my new crazeLet's get together, maybe we can start a new phaseThe smoke's got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice, babyWhy don't you come over here? You got me saying Ayo, I'm tired of using technologyWhy don't you sit down on top of me?Ayo, I'm tired of using technologyI need you right in front of me Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants itOoh, she wants it, uh uh(So)I got to give it to her Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants itOoh, she wants it, uh uh(So)I got to give it to her Your hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell youYour hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell you Your hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell youYour hips, your thighsYou got me hypnotized, let me tell you Read more: 50 CENT - AYO TECHNOLOGY LYRICS Category:50 cent